miss_othmars_pagesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wacky Washes
The Many Mishaps... Transcript * Ernie: Still looking good Squeaky, and nothing can stop me. is screaming and running away * Dogfather: Take cover! The bullies, they've been let out of school and they're pelting us with balloons filled with... hit with a balloon that leaves a red pile of ketchup on his back; Ernie tastes it * Ernie: Ketchup? * Dogfather: Save yourself, kid! I'm finished! runs away while dodging all the balloons; he hides behind a dumpster but Bully #1 waiting for him with a ketchup bottle * Bully #1: Gotcha! * Ernie: Wait, wait, don't squirt! Please, you've got to spare me. You don't want to make me look like Pig-Pen. * Bully #1: Oh, Pig-Pen, huh? Well, let me help you with your makeup, HAH! ketchup at Ernie but Ernie blocks ketchup with a plate and jumps away; Brutus, Bully #2 and 3 run towards Ernie but he notices a hot dog stand * Ernie: Well, I'm not sure how I did it, but I... squirt with ketchup by Freddie Fabulous * Freddie Fabulous: Wanted a Hot Dog to eat. to Bert * Bert: And now, as an challenge... Dodge the Dirty. everyone by hiding in all places Hope no Accident. sun comes out and its beams reflect off Lifty and Shifty's solar panel and into a truck driver's eyes that causes him to crash and spill water on Bert Hey, it's just water. truck filled with stamps crashes and spills stamps all over Bert Stamps? all over me! tries taking them off but a truck spills oatmeal all over Bert Oatmeal? truck filled with glue spills all over Bert Glue. all the crashed trucks; cut to Ernie and Bert taking a shower and brushing all the stuff off of him. After the shower, Charlie Brown, Linus, Ernie and Bert are at a brick wall * Bert: 'Well Ernie, We didn't Win. * '''Linus: '''Why not you do some chores. * '''Ernie: '''That's Great. How Much that costs? * '''Charlie Brown: '''Dollars and cents. * '''Ernie: '''What do we do first? * ''of Chores with E & B. They throw some sacks into the trash chute, Clean a bathroom, Moving the lawn, builds a fence all the way around a building property, cutting off a boy's hair at a barber, painting a house, washing a car, and feeding Snoopy * '''Ernie: '''Here's your Buttered Chili Noodles. Rhyme Party * ''Stage ''Marcie: Now it's time for... ''ERNIE AND BERT'S RHYME PARTY! BEGIN! audience cheer as Ernie and Bert arrive on stage'' '''Ernie, Phase 1 You're bread, fizz, like your pigeon career, I guess you can't hear you stuck, 'cause you don't have fears. You got a pineapple brain, and a orange for a nose, I'm gonna stomp you flat, like your paper notes. I bet the only reason they found you on the bed, Is that you never had a pizza to blow your internet. (Hehehe!) You can't come back, because you're already bread, And in the end, I'll leave your Easter Beagle eggs ahead! Bert, Phase 2 I wanna practice for my concert than challenge a brat for a brawl, I can break a bridge to Diesel 10 so you can fall. Nobody cares if you're dead, with your scrap corpse, With the stretching and blurring, it looks deformed. I fell down the slide 'cause I can't stand your spit, And Percy made a joke that he doesn't care about you, zit. The pixelated bath looks so lame, Why do you have to mess milk around on the robot game? Ernie, Phase 3 The way you play your piano, it sounds like dogs crying, And the crowd of the slimes had Easter eggs frying. You can't fight at me cause you make good sound, But you can show 5 friends of Thomas found. I would tell you to drill yourself, but you beat me to it, Your chance of winning ain't your soda but you still blew it. (Hehehe!) Don't you dare stare at me for almost 3 seconds, And I might've cried to a drown, but the vacuum was more wrecking! Bert, Phase 4 Your mystery was found because of Mel Blanc talking, And a blue screen with a white message, I won't be installing. At the end, You were just laying in the basket, the world was blank white, when your island was stranded. Your dog was staring at you like "HOT DOG!" The Flintstones in the Boomerang had the Toons written on. The cat was silent and pink EVERYWHERE! And the white man was his fault as the panther was fair! Elmo, Phase 5 Ready for Elmo? Hehehe, let's go! I'll show you two Italian food you're just my toes! Rednose, you aren't upset, Holiday is exciting, Just play my movie if you wanna see lightening. Bert, you're a excitement flying with in style, Mother Pizza, I'll leave your Noodle plate like Kyle. You two are comedies, your duckie is wet. Do I have to repeat? I AM RED! 'Marcie: '''That's All Sir! The Meanings of the Lines # Ernie and Bert has songs of their own. Ernie has "Rubber Duckie" and Bert has "Doing the Pigeon". # In ''It's The Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown, Snoopy gives eggs to children but does not have enough for Charlie Brown. # In Thomas and The Magic Railroad,'' When Diesel 10 was chasing Thomas and Lady, Diesel 10 fell off the bridge and into a boat. # In Paul Robertson's Piece, Nice Bath, Kinuko said the picture was terrible because of Bikini-Chan using milk out of her breast. # In ''It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown, ''Snoopy cries over Schroeder playing "It's a Long way to Tipperary". # Thomas the Tank Engine has many friends. This includes Percy, his MOST best friend. # In ''What a Nightmare, Charlie Brown, ''The ice cracks and causes all the sled dogs and the owner to be swallowed by the water. Snoopy is being pulled into the lake, but grabs onto the side for his life. ## Worse than This, In ''Pink S.W.A.T., ''The Pink Panther trying to get rid of the fly in his home got sucked into the Vacuum Cleaner and it sucked itself after turning the world blank white. # Mel Blanc was famous for voice acting in ''Looney Tunes and many cartoon characters by the end of 1989. # Microsoft Windows is known for their Blue Screen of Death. # Boomerang is a TV Network and sidekick of Cartoon Network. Known for airing Cartoons from the past years like the Flintstones # In The Pink Phink, ''The White Man buried the pink paint buckets turning everything pink, much to the Pink Panther's Excitement. # Along with ''A Charlie Brown Christmas, and Frosty the Snowman, ''Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer ''is one of the Most famous Christmas Specials of all time. Category:Peanuts Category:The Pink Panther Category:Sesame Street Category:Thomas and Friends Category:Looney Tunes